


Halloween

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Party, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, F/M, Ghosts, Sleepless idiots, but it's not the focus, halloween party, my brain is in a million pieces, scary movie refrenced, sorry in advance, this got really outta hand, troubles with eating in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: Smut, Halloween movies, ghosts in the tower, party, papz, tiredness
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Sleepless In Stark Towers [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. Tony's PoV

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is so late and probably riddled with grammatical errors. I had a migraine all day and had to force myself through this piece. It got a lot longer and much more out of hand than I thought it would, so it isn't the most spooky. Also, it's technically no longer Halloween where I am.

Terrorists have no goddamn fucking respect. 

A man with his dick in the mouth of a goddamn goddess should not be forced to deal with their shit. I’m getting an anger boner just fucking thinking about why I was in the middle of Central America instead of wrapped in your sweet ass embrace. 

Well, maybe the boner was more because I kept thinking about that unfinished blow job you were giving me after you woke up on Thursday morning. Honestly, who wakes up and thinks ‘right, now is the perfect time to put a dick in my mouth’? You do. _Apparently._

_Your voice calling out jolted me from where I was slumped against my desk. I hadn’t even realized I’d passed out. Whatever I had been dreaming about, probably you since I wasn't covered in a cold sweat, had done what it always did. My pants were too tight around the crotch and there was no hiding it from you._

_“Hey,” your sleepy voice pierced my own sleepy mind. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.”_

_I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "it's fine, I fell asleep at my desk."_

_"Do you need to be anywhere?"_

_It was just after 10 in the morning and it was Thursday, so that meant eventually Capsicle and Man Bun would show up, and Peter was probably already in the lab with Bruce, but that also meant I had nowhere to be. No calls, no meetings, no appointments, nothing but you._

_I shuffled over to the couch, while you did your own shuffling to sit up a fraction. You were still cocooned in the fleece blanket. A heavy sigh passed through my lips when I sat down, my knees cracking as I did so._

_"You wanna know what I dreamed about?" You yawned and cuddled closer to me._

_"Sure, Babygirl," my hand found its place just above your hips._

_"You were fucking my face," you sighed. "Was real nice, you said nice things."_

_There were times when I really wondered how I was ever considered a playboy. Someone, at some time, had definitely said that phrase to me before, but I'd never been so dumbstruck. It definitely didn't help the situation happening in my pants. I shifted in my seat, trying to adjust myself without actually touching._

_"Would you wanna do that?"_

_You looked up at me. Your glasses were set off-center on your face, but your eyes were clear. There were crease lines on your cheek from the couch and my fingers brushed over them._

_When I nodded, completely transfixed, you slid down off the couch. The blanket was discarded and you knelt between my legs. Your hands glided over my knees and up my thighs slowly until you reached my belt. As you undid my trousers my brain and mouth finally fucking connected._

_"Baby, you know how good you look right now?" I lifted my hips to help you remove my pants._

_"Holy shit," you laid your head right up against the junction of my thigh._

_Your breath fanned across my erection. My hand landed on the back of your head and you hummed, nuzzling closer to me. The cold frame of your lenses was a harsh contrast to the heat coming off your face._

_My first brain shot off a series of thoughts -_

  * _I should lock down the lab._
  * _We needed to get some kind pillows for the couch._


  * JARVIS is definitely gonna be saving this footage to my private server.


  * Damn, your hair is soft.


  * Would you want to try cock warming?



_My second brain had one long single thought -_

  * _YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_



_Your lips pressed chaste kisses against my skin, sending a shiver straight down my spine and into my cock. One of the hands on my thigh moved to grip the base of my cock. How are your hands that small? How are they so warm? Holding me steady, you looked me in the eye as your tongue drew a line against the underside of my cock._

_Fuck was this better than any dream, ever. Your plush lips wrapped around the tip of my cock, our eyes still locked on each other. Only a thin outline remained around your irises, pupils blown wide with lust. My hand fisted your hair, not forcing you down just needing to release some tension._

_When your eyes closed, your mouth opened wider and you hollowed your cheeks. As you moved, I felt my eyes flutter closed. Jesus Christ, your mouth was hot and wet. The hand you used to grip my cock moved in tandem with your mouth, taking languid strokes. Sloppy, sucking sounds were met with my deep groans of pleasure. When you removed your hand from my cock, I snapped my gaze into focus._

_I felt the rush of cool air over my drool covered skin, then watched you bring your nose nearly to the base._

_“Fuck, that’s it Babygirl, you look so good, so pretty taking my cock. Such a good girl for Daddy,” my breathing heavy at the sight below me._

_The responding vibrations from your mouth caused my hips to jerk further into your mouth. Your gag was almost my undoing. The way your throat squeezed me just tight enough. I pulled you off of me, a line of spit connecting your swollen lips to my cock._

_“You okay, pretty baby?” I looked at your cock drunk expression, moving my hand from your hair to your face._

_“Yeah, Daddy,” you breathed, rubbing your face into my palm._

_Now was really not the time to be asking this. I should have really got this fucking sorted out when we made those silly lists. But better late than never._

_“What’s your color?” I asked._

_“Green,” You smiled so brightly and innocent up at me._

_How you could look so fucked out already and still be so innocent was just so impossibly sexy. Something to think about later._

_“You ready for me to use that pretty mouth?”_

_“Please, Daddy,” you hummed, already taking me back in._

_I pushed your head down slowly, guiding you more than anything. We’d work up to me actually fucking your face. My hips rose up to meet your mouth, this time your nose buried into the short hairs at the base._

_“Relax and breathe through your nose honey, yeah just like that. Fuck, you feel so good. Your Daddy’s good girl, aren’t you? My pretty baby to use however I want, right?”_

_More words fell off my lips and with each little bit of praise, I watched you sink a bit deeper. Your eyelashes fluttered against your cheeks as I began to move faster. My hand that wasn’t fisted in your hair moved to the side of your face._

_“Fuck, I’m gonna cum, and your gonna swallow, Babygirl. Open those pretty eyes for me, I wanna see the look on your face, sweetheart,” I groaned as you hummed against my cock._

_I was so close, just a couple more thrusts and then…_

And then Nick Fury forces your AI butler to answer the phone for you and starts shouting about missions and assembling the Avengers, killing the vibe and my climax. That is the second fucking time he has interrupted us. I’m going to change his name to fucking cockblock at this point because that seemed to be all he ever fucking does. 

“Tony, three o’clock,” Cap shouted.

I blasted through a small brigade of insurgents, taking note of the weapons they carried. Thankful no signs of the old Stark weapons here. That was always a relief. Despite our best efforts to buy back or recover the old military weapons, they were still being sold on the black market. Obidiah really had both feet in the water when it came to the illegal arms sales, and I was really paying for it now, figuratively and literally. 

“That looks like all of them, Cap,” I kicked a gun with a Hammer Industries logo on it. 

"Clint and Natasha are organizing the release of the prisoners with the local government. Bucky and I will meet up with you to hand over survivors to them as well."

Sometimes hero business was just as boring as actually business. By the time everything was organized and the locals debriefed, it was nearly midday on Saturday. There was still a six-hour flight back to New York. I hadn't slept for almost 48 hours, but there was still the party happening tonight. 

"This mission does not mean any of you are getting out of the party by the way," I pointed at everyone as we reached cruising altitude. 

My comment was met with a resounding groan.

"C'mon Bruce and Thor and Rhodey and Agent Coulson will all be there," I whined.

"Bruce will be there?" Barnes immediately perked up.

Instead of dwelling on why Barnes was interested in Bruce being around tonight, pulled up my phone to check notifications. JARVIS pushed a few business things to the front so I could virtually sign a few contracts and approve a final few design choices. There were also a few bits concerning the Stark Expo. It was getting close to time to pick a location for it. States governments were begging for me to pick them, throwing every incentive they could think of for me to pick 

Pepper forwarded me an update from PR about the picture of us two weeks ago that had ended up on the front page of The Daily Bugle website. Thankfully you were wearing that insane scarf of yours that keeps most of your face hidden. The series of shots were pixelated and showed us hugging and me kissing your forehead. If you had seen it before JARVIS and the PR team had it taken down, you didn’t say. 

You also hadn’t noticed that Buzzfeed Conspiracies had picked up your Instagram video of our coffees. There were wild speculations about who you were to me and to the Avengers. JARVIS had told me you were just deleting DM requests on your whenever you checked it. It seemed you had no desire to talk to anyone.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

**_Babygirl_ ** **🌜** **_-_ ** _I definitely didn't let Peter have 8 Caprisuns in one sitting. Whatever he tells you is lies_

 **_Babygirl_ ** **🌜** _\- we also definitely did not watch scary movies all night_ 😳😳😳

 ** _Babygirl_** **🌜** _\- okay the last one happened and now I'm scared because I keep hearing things_

 **_Me -_ ** _All wrapped and headed back. Should be home around 6_

 **_Me -_ ** _Did you get any sleep while I was gone?_

 **_Babygirl_ ** **🌜** _\- slept for a few hours this morning. I made more cookies when I couldn't sleep._

 **_Me -_ ** _Save me one_ 🙏

 **_Babygirl_ ** **🌜** **_-_ ** _like I didn't hide away like half of them for you_ 😂

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

**_Underoos -_ ** _i’ve never been so high on sugar in my entire life_

 **_Underoos -_ ** _12 caprisuns and counting_

 **_Underoos -_ ** _[Video Attached]_

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

I pulled up the video Peter sent. It started out with the opening scene of Friday the 13th played momentarily before he panned to you, wrapped securely in a blanket that looked a hell of a lot like the duvet from my bed. You clutched your Stark cup firmly in your hands. The video cut to MJ laying on Peter’s bed, laughing as a woman gets murdered in the background. Another cut and I was watching tension build for another murder scene. Just before the jump scare, Peter panned back to you, actually cowering under the blanket. Of course, when the scene happened you screamed and spilled your drink over the floor. 

The video cut after that. There were no more texts from Peter either. God, I hoped you three cleaned up. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

**Science Bros™**

**_Rhodey_ ** _\- There is definitely a ghost haunting the tower._

 **_Brucie_ ** _\- I’ve worked here for years Rhodes, there are no ghosts._

 **_Rhodey_ ** _\- Like fuck there isn’t. I walked by the lab and saw a damn ghost._

 **_Brucie_ ** _\- You sure it wasn’t just your shadow?_

 **_Brucie_ ** _\- HOLY SHIT_

 **_Brucie_ ** _\- A ghost just walked out of the kitchen and back to the lab. When I tried speaking to it, it acted like I wasn’t there at all._

 **_Rhodey_ ** _\- Told you so._

 **_Rhodey_ ** _\- Tony I swear to god if this is some joke, I will kill you._

 ** _Me -_**

**_Me -_ ** _Didn’t realize you were going as scaredy cats for the party guys_ 😂😂😂


	2. Your PoV

After our costumes were delivered that afternoon, I took them up to the Penthouse and just stayed there. Peter had texted and asked if I wanted to eat pizza with them, but I declined. I was too nervous to even think about eating. Between waiting for Tony to get back any time now and the thought of being laced up in that dress in front of people I knew, my stomach was just one giant knot. 

MJ had helped me braid my hair so I could put the supplied wig on easier. When she offered help with my makeup, I was almost scared because of the look in her eye. I knew the look I wanted to try. It was very intense and I had bought the three products I thought I would need for it - a very lightly tinted face cream, a bombshell red lipstick, and a small eyeshadow palette that had the three shades I really needed. 

While the red nail polish dried, I asked JARVIS to play a couple of makeup tutorials for me. I’d lost count of the number of smokey eye tutorials and lipstick application videos I watched. A part of me wondered if I should have gotten some kind of eyeliner, but I didn’t trust myself putting something that pointy near my eyeball. I was still going to have to wear my glasses anyhow. How much of this eye look that would actually be seen was still a mystery. 

I tapped on the next video, this one specifically for my costume. This lady was too good. She looked exactly like Angelica Huston by the end of it. 

“There’s my girl,” Tony walked out of the elevator.

He sounded exhausted and looked it too. Wherever they had gone, he clearly didn’t have time to rest or shower. The dark circles under his eyes nearly matched my own. He collapsed onto the couch and laid his head on my lap.

“Hi Daddy,” I smiled, brushing my hand through his hair. 

“Have you eaten?” He mumbled, wrapping an arm up and over my legs. 

“No, too nervous, didn’t wanna feel sick later,” I sighed into his touch. It had been three days, how had I missed this so much? 

“Should eat something," he already sounded half asleep.

"And you should go take a nap," I lowered my voice some, trying to sound soothing.

Tony didn't respond, already asleep. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

A couple of hours later JARVIS was waking us up. The party was about to start and neither of us were ready. I nudged Tony, trying to get him to sit up, but he just buried himself deeper into my tummy. It took the combined effort to get him to wake up. But finally, he was off to the shower.

In my mind, I always assumed vanities were something old ladies had or like dukes had, but were obsolete in the modern-day. They were always laden with fancy gold filigree and had hairspray stained mirrors. Bottles and jars with no labels would be scattered unceremoniously across them. The stool, never a chair, would be upholstered with silk or satin and have dangly fringe bits. They'd always have a secret drawer that held cash or guns as well. 

Apparently, fancy rich people did have vanities, but they were nothing like I imagined. For one, Tony's vanity was something you stood in his massive closet. The mirror was trimmed with warm lighting and was set into the wall. He kept three things on the small shelf in front of it - a bottle of fancy-looking cologne with a metal lion's head on top, a stick deodorant with no label on it, and a black marble coaster. I assumed the coaster was for his juice or coffee.

My drugstore makeup looked out of place and almost shameful next to his fancy products. As I stood in front of the mirror in my one-legged shapewear and flannel shirt, I felt the creepings of inadequacy again. That feeling that I was in an alternate world I didn't belong to and soon everyone would find out. 

_ Focus, you gotta get this crude on your face and put that wig on. You can do this. _

I was blotting my reddened lips on a piece of toilet paper when Tony came through the bathroom door in silk boxers and a white undershirt. Our eyes met through the mirror and I smiled at him. He looked a bit healthier, the bags under his eyes a bit smaller and his skin a bit more glowy. He'd also shaven off the few days of scruff. His dark hair was parted and slicked back as well.

Both of us got dressed quickly. Flipping on the wig was difficult, the black hair reached almost to my hips. Tony's costume was simpler, but because he couldn't just wear a suit, he opted to wear the red velvet smoking jacket with a black patterned button-down, which he apparently just owned. An animatronic hand appeared on his shoulder as he pulled a fancy looking pocket watch from a drawer filled with watches and cufflinks. 

"When did you make that?" I stared, bugged eyed as a finger tapped his shoulder. 

"I started it on Wednesday night, it's just an old Iron Man glove with a new paint job. JARVIS is controlling it," he grinned.

"That is fucking amazin'," I beamed at him. "Okay, dress time."

Tony laced me up better than the stylist at the shop had. I didn't feel nearly as constrained around the ribs but wasn't worried I'd tumble over the top of it either. 

"Tish, my darling, you look ravishing," he smirked at me. "I have something for you."

I blushed at the compliment, a cheek splitting grin on my face, "you watched the movie didn't you?"

"It was six hours back, I watched both of them," he pulled a box from somewhere in the closet.

"I wish MJ and Peter had let us watch that last night. Every time I close my eyes now I just see a horrifying ski mask man coming at me."

Tony knelt down on one knee in front of me. His eyes sparkled as he hooked a hand gently behind my exposed knee. I watched him with bated breath, trying to keep still. He kissed the top of my thigh and a visible shiver went up my spine. Still holding my leg, he used his other hand to open the box, revealing a pair of black high heels with red bottoms.

He slid on the first shoe slowly and with ease. It fit like I'd imagine Cinderella's slipper would fit. He placed my foot down and performed the same ritual on my other leg, kissing my thigh over the black shapewear and sliding on the shoe. I stood taller, if not a bit unsteady in the unfamiliar footwear. 

Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, a rush of emotions I wasn't prepared for tonight risked spilling out of me. The thought of undressing and crawling into bed with Tony crossed my mind for about the tenth time since he got home. But that definitely wasn't going to happen now. I was going to walk with a confidence I didn't have down to that party and show Tony just how worthy I could be. I wanted to make him proud. I had to. 

"Thank you, Daddy," I kissed him lightly, careful to not get my lipstick on him. 

"I wanted to get you something, Honey," he kissed me again, just as light, but full of longing.

I huffed and touched his cheek, "you know that's not what I meant, not totally."

"C'mon, we have a party to make better." 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

The tower had a ballroom. Well, it was an events floor, where they would hold Stark Industries parties or conferences. It was decorated like a Halloween prom. There were faux spider webs hanging from the walls, the tables surrounding the massive dance floor were decorated with Jack o lanterns and smoking cauldrons, small gravestones bookended the bar and food table, and it was packed full of people in fancy dresses and costumes. 

Peter screeched when he found us, his yellow duck costume standing out against all the black and gloom of the party theme. MJ followed close behind in her Misty costume, a half-smile on her face as she raised a large paper fan and smacked him over the head.

"Psyduuuuck," Peter whined before laughing maniacally. "You look amazing!"

"You guys are really crushing it," I smiled.

"Gomez," MJ nodded at Tony. "Morticia."

"Misty," I nodded, trying to sound as serious as she did.

"What took you guys so long?" Peter adjusted the silly, spiked headband keeping the hair off his forehead. 

"We fell asleep on the couch," I shrugged, looking around as more people noticed us standing near the entrance. 

A woman with strawberry blonde hair in a professional jockey outfit strode over to us with purpose, a man in a horse costume following quickly behind her. 

"Tony, Jesus Christ, where have you been? The press have been demanding a picture of you and…" her gaze landing on me. 

I introduced myself, barely able to hold eye contact with the stunning woman. Holy shit was she scary. Not like Black Widow, crushing my skull with her thighs scary, but like the mean lady from Devil Wears Prada scary. 

"Hero Stuff," her annoyed gaze flicked to Tony. 

"Pep, Agent," Tony smirked. 

Oh my god. That's Pepper Potts, oh god. Oh fuck.

"Tony," Agent Horseman nodded. 

"Are you doing the press photos or not?"

Tony looked at me, "mmm, no."

He wrapped an arm around my waist and guided us towards the refreshment table. The firm dismissal of all four of them sat in my brain. I never would have been able to do that. Not even close. I would have said yes and forced myself to smile through a round of photos while hating every second of it. Pepper did not seem like a woman you said no to. Especially if the costume was anything to go by. 

Spooky snacks and nibbles were arranged on platters along with Halloween candies. I looked at all the options, mouth-watering and my eyes becoming larger than my stomach. Tony grabbed some kind of cracker with piped on spread. He looked at me, but I shook my head. There were too many people here for me to eat. 

"Need a hand?" A metal arm was thrust into my face. 

"Ms. Nisbit," I laughed at Bucky standing in his insanely specific Buzz Lightyear costume. 

Steve, looking exasperated behind him in a cowboy costume, pulled Bucky's prosthetic from my face. 

"Hey Queenie, you look nice," he smiled when we were done laughing. 

"Thank you, Woody, is there a snake in your boot?" I asked.

"Actually yes," Steve grinned and flashed the rubber snake glued to his jeans. 

"You guys really went all out," I commented. 

"We were told we couldn't cop out like last year," Steve eyed Tony. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"We are Gomez and Morticia Addams thank you very much," Tony beamed.

We continued to chat, soon joined by Clint and Natasha. They were dressed as Mr. and Mrs. Smith and apparently we couldn't say anything about how that was a cop-out. Despite how much Bucky looked ready to fight Clint.

My social interaction health bar was beginning to dwindle. I'd lost sight of Peter and MJ nearly an hour ago, Tony had been dragged off by Pepper to talk to the press about something. Bucky and Steve hovered around the dance floor, clearly wanting to dance, but refusing to out themselves. Silly beans.

I leaned against the bar, nursing a Shirley Temple. My feet ached and the thumping music was beginning to hurt my head as well. The smile didn't leave my face though. I tried my best to look like there was no other place I'd rather be. A man in a prince charming costume walked over to me. 

"And who might you be?"

"Morticia Addams," I stuck my hand out to shake and the prince grabbed it and kissed my knuckle causing my skin crawl. 

"Justin Hammer," he spoke, not releasing my hand until I tugged it away. 

The name jogged memories. He was a rival of Stark Industries before Tony switched the business to green energy. 

How did I get out of talking to this guy? Why was he even speaking to me at all?

“So what do you do? Energy? Defense?” He rested an elbow on the bar. 

“I’m an artist,” I gripped my drink, an uneasy feeling settling on my chest. 

“Oh!” He slapped his forehead comically, “you are the girl that Tony follows.”

I nodded, trying to find anyone I knew, but finding no one. 

“That piece you did on your ex,” he waved his drink around, “really powerful stuff. But ya know, it takes two to tango.”

“Did someone say tango?” Tony materialized between us. “Tish, darling.” 

He offered me his hand, and I took it gratefully. I would have danced until my feet bled if meant not having to continue speaking with that jerk. 

Tony wove us through the dance floor, to the other side of the room. He guided us to a table where two other men sat. One I recognized as Dr. Bruce Banner, the other I didn’t know. My chair was pulled out for me and I lowered myself into it as gracefully as possible given the corset and long hair. 

“I have found your ghost gentleman,” Tony announced, sitting next to me. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Dr. Banner, Peter always says nice things about you.” I smiled. 

“You, no,” The other man, dressed as a baseball player, looked at me, “you aren’t the ghost. The ghost was white and in your lab Tony.”

“What time did you see the ghost?” I asked. 

“It was maybe midnight? I had just gotten in from California.”

“That was me,” I nodded. 

“Told you Rhodey,” Tony laughed. 

“Why did you ignore me in the kitchen?” Dr. Banner asked.

“Were you both just wandering around last night?” I looked at them. “I thought I was hearing things, I had to put my earplugs in before I scared myself to death.”

“That doesn’t explain why you were in the lab,” Rhodey crossed his arms. 

“I just hang out there, that’s a good couch,” I shrugged. 

“So she gets the code, but I don’t?”

“Bruce, where’s the Asgardian?” Tony deflected the question. 

“I don’t know, he said he’d be back tonight, but I haven’t heard from him,” Bruce sighed heavily like he was disappointed. 

Then it hit me. I knew who Bruce’s secret admirer was. I needed to tell Bucky. Oh my god, this was amazing. Probably the best part of the night so far. I turned slightly in my chair and looked over my shoulder for Bucky or Peter, but did see them. Fuck, I wish I’d brought my phone down. 

The hand on Tony’s shoulder leaped onto my shoulder suddenly and rested there. I wasn’t sure why, but it was comforting. Maybe JARVIS could sense that I was getting tired, struggling to focus while also being hyper-aware that people were everywhere. At least I was able to sit down now, though I was certain I wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon without my feet crying. 

I listened to the three men talk about whatever science nerds talked about. With Peter, it was always a mix of sci-fi and pop culture with an occasional toss in about the physics behind this or that. I never really understood it but was happy to listen. In the same way, he was always happy to let me rant about art or my parents. I stopped trying to keep up when they began discussing theories on engineering another new element.

My mind wandered. I thought about how much my skin was going to hate me for wearing this amount of makeup. I thought about how grateful I was I wasn’t spending the night in the studio, avoiding drunk roommates. I suddenly wondered if it bothered Tony that I spent so many nights here. I always asked first, but he never said no. I hoped he didn’t feel pressured to say yes. It was just nice to have company while I worked. 

A flash caused me and everyone else at the table to jump. Tony’s hand landed on my exposed thigh and more flashes went off. It was all happening so fast, I couldn’t make out who was taking the photos. Rhodey recovered first from the shock and blinding lights. He grabbed the person dressed in a Scream mask by the back of the neck and dragged them over to security at the door. 

“I’m gonna call it a night,” Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up. 

It was only then I realized he was supposed to be dressed as a pirate. A sword was sheathed into his belt. He skulked off towards the elevators, his gate tense and his shoulders slumped to make himself seem smaller. 

Tony draped his arm across the back of my chair. 

“How you doin’ Babygirl?” He pressed a kiss on the side of my head. 

“Tired, Daddy,” I murmured, laying my head on his shoulder. “Thank you for earlier.”

“It’s no problem, I didn’t realize Pep invited that walking dildo.” He rubbed his thumb over the top of my shoulder. “You wanna call it a night?”

“Not unless you’re ready to,” I yawned. 

“It is officially November," Tony said after flicking his pocket watch open. "Let’s go to bed, Sweetheart.”


End file.
